


A Tahorrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [40]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahorrasami Fanfic

            Korra blinked.  “You... you were actually a fan of the Wolfbats?”

            “Well, yeah,” Asami said. “I mean... they were the best.”

            “The best,” Korra echoed, crossing her arms.

            “For good _reason_.”  Asami crossed her arms in return, then—crossed her legs too.  “They were a good team.”

            “‘Were’?” Korra wheedled, chuckling and elbowing Asami softly.

            Asami rolled her eyes, but grinned and swatted at Korra's arm half-heartedly.  “Well they still are NOW, but you know... with everything,” she said.  “And besides, I got a new favourite team. So.”

            “Yeah, I know how that works.”  Korra leaned back and slung an arm across the couch to almost brush Asami's shoulder.  “But come on, that can't be ALL of it.”

            “Okay, I—” Asami uncrossed her arms shifted so her back was against the couch. “I _may_ have had a thing for Tahno.”

            “May have,” Korra echoed, again.

            “Yes,” she said.

            “ _Had_ ," Korra stressed.

            “You really couldn't avoid having a thing for Tahno if you were a fan of Pro-Bending.”

            “Mhm.”

            “I had a thing for Mako, too, if you'll remember.”

            “Oh, I remember.”  Korra stretched her arms to the side, rotating her shoulders, and then—laid back on the couch. This time, this time—her fingers just brushed Asami's shoulder, just barely.  “And now you have a thing for me,” she said.

            Asami made a face, then—laughed, light and amused and adoring, and shook her head, and said, “Yeah, I do,” and leaned forward to press her lips to Korra's for a long, long time.


End file.
